The Queen's  quest
by TheMightyErrg
Summary: The new Queen of the Fire Nations has questions for her new hubby and she WILL get the answers.  Rated for adult themes and language.


DISCLAMIER: I do not own Avatar:TLA or the characters within.

* * *

Hurried steps echoed through the halls of the palace as the somewhat flustered Queen made her way down the halls toward a destination up until several hours ago she had no ideal existed in her new home. Thoughts of hours past swirling in her mind.

Months after her very elaborate and might she say fairytale marriage to the Fire Lord her Ladyship happened upon a ledger on her husbands desk. Being mildly curious of household expenses she started to peruse the ledger. Finding it almost unbelievable what it took to maintain and run their palatial home she was about to quit and return to her original task when one item in particular caught her attention. One particular entry under the Fire Lord's personal services. At first she couldn't understand the script entry or what the sums could have possibly represent. Checking the ledger for a better description to gain an understanding she almost fell out of her chair. Calling, more like screaming, for certain a servant in particular it took no time at all for the aging man to scramble into the room in front of the guards sent to fetch him. Offering the proper respects due to her highness her question was blunt and to the point.

"Explain this to me." she said as she pointed to the ledger.

At first the man had to scurry uneasily around the desk and crane his neck to see what she was referring to, but once he saw he turned pale white. Trembling and gulping for air he hesitated to answer which was not helping the Queen's current temperament.

"I said explain this to me ... NOW!" she barked.

Everyone in the room jumped. To emphasize her demand the guards took menacing steps towards the man. Ready to render any judgement their Lady required. The poor accountant paled even more as he hit the floor to kneel before her then stuttered his response.

"Forgiveness your highness , bu-but it is his Fire Lord's orders that noone other than himself shall speak of it. I cannot say without his direct permission my Lady. Please forgive me."

She eyed the man prostrate before her and narrowed her eyes briefly. Letting out a sigh of frustration knowing full well his orders trumped hers. 'Damn him to the seven he...' A thought stopped her mind in mid rant. 'Oh ... no he didn't !' she practically screamed into her own mind. Shaking herself back into the here and now the Queen squared her shoulders and looked down.

"Dismissed! " the accountant bowed and ran from the room before she called "Guard!" snapping her gaze to the guard on the right.

"Yes My Lady." the man said while snapping to attention.

"Find my husband's secretary. The one who schedules his daily appointments . Bring him here immediately. Tell him I want to inquire into his appointments before and after our wedding. Make sure he brings the necessary materials. Go Now !" she growled.

The guard gave a fast bow turned on his heels and bolted for the door. The remaining guard made a similar if not a more leisurely exit when she waved him away. Plopping down in her husband's chair she fumed and waited. Her impatient was rewarded when not 20 minutes later another ragged looking aging palace clerk was hurried through the door with ledgers in hand.

Not another 30 minutes later a startled very unlady like yell was heard halfway clear across the palace proper. Soon to be followed by the sounds of one very angry and determined Queen bent on an explanation from her loving husband. Guards in clanking armor trying to keep up. Shouting orders for people to clear the way as she marched towards his meeting room where said secretary claimed Fire Lord was currently holding council.

The poor guards standing at the entry barely had enough time to open the doors much less announce the arrival of the Queen who positively stormed into the room. All speaking ceased and all, with the exception of the Fire Lord, bowed before the Queen of the Fire Nation. Eying her and the murderous look she projected (mostly at him) the Fire Lord addressed his wife ... warily.

"Welcome my Queen. We are almost done if you ..." was about as far as he got.

"You're done now. Gentlemen ... clear the room please." she said in a cold level monotone. When the men seated at the table hesitated and looked to their Lord for some guidance , she spoke again. This time in a manner that sent chills down the spines of ALL the men.

"Now ..."

That was enough. They all stood abruptly, bowed to their Lord first then their Lady and quickly departed without any further ado. The doors were shut the instant the last one departed.

"Now honey was that really necessary? I was almost done with the meeting. Now I'm going to spend an hour the next time ..." Still staring at the doors the Queen turned on her husband when his complaining started. Seeming to notice him for the first time she strode over to his seated position and punched him in the face with enough force to cause his to tumble off his cushion.

Sprawled out on the floor in utter shock the Fire Lord hubbed his sore nose and stared at his wife who by the way was glaring daggers at the man. Shaking off the feeling of impending doom he forced back the fear of sustaining further bodily harm and very slowly (and very cautiously) stood before his very beautiful if not scary wife. Giving his best 'hurt puppy look' he asked.

"Ow! Honey ... what was that for?" sounding rather hurt. His response was another first hurling at this face which this time he was able to dodge. Twirling and taking quick steps to keep out of her range he asked again.

"Honey! What is wrong with you?" which of course earned more fist of fury from his now very pissed off wife. They danced like this around the meeting room as the Fire Lord deftly manage to avoid her increasingly wild swings. Finally he was able to grab her wrists, but not before being reminded of her legs. Pulling her close he looking into her eyes with as much earnest affection as a man in his position could manage. When she calmed he ask again.

"Honey what is the matter? Please?" giving her his best baby seal-turtle eyes ever. She of course huffed and frowned while struggling to break free. After a minute or two of this some of the anger drained away only to be replaced by a tiredness and her eyes grew very sad.

"Concubines ... Zuko ... you have concubines. Don't deny it. I know. As I know you have visited them before and after we were married."

The Fire Lord looked very surprised and the hurt he saw in her eyes was nearly enough the break his heart. All he could do was blink and say.

"Oh ..."

As she turned the last corner nearing her destination bits of their conversation floated back into her mind drowing out the sounds of her own padding feet.

"_They were my father's ... not mine." he confessed._

"_Then why are they still here?" she asked._

"_Where would they go? What would they do? How would they live? After being subjected to him ... the least I could do was help them the best I could. Some left for homes , families , what have you. Those that couldn't ... I offered them a place to live until ..." he trailed off. _

"_Until what?" she prodded._

"_Until they were able to find their own place in this world. Hopefully some happiness as well." _

_She regarded him carefully and nodded. As usual he was being noble. Except ..._

"_And the visits?" she demanded._

_He blushed considerably face turning almost completely red and squirmed a little under her gaze__._

Finally reaching her destination the lone female guard at the entryway jumped to attention and opened the doors for her. As she passed through the same guard proclaimed to the room.

"Her Royal Highness. Queen of the Fire Nation. They Lady ..."

"Oh knock it off." the Queen waved her silent. She regarded the residents with a critical eye. Several painted ladies older than herself , but still all very lovely stared back in awe. Snapping out of their stupor one by one they kneeled and bowed low before their Queen. Scanning the room again all the Queen could think was 'By the Spirits, any one of them could be his mother.' Shaking those thoughts out of her head the Queen stepped further into the Imperial Harem. Eyeing each prostrate woman she asked.

"Which one of you have been ... INSTRUCTING my husband?"

A woman off to her left responded softly. "That would be myself my Lady."

Turning towards the woman she closed the distance between them and bid the woman rise. When she did as commanded the Queen found herself eye to eye with a very attractive woman with greying hair. 'In her youth she must have been absolutely gorgeous' she thought. Studying the woman for a few moments the Queen asked her questions.

"You are the one who's been giving MY husband lessons?"

"Yes my Queen." the woman replied with a slight bow of her head making sure to keep her eyes down.

"And these lessons were only explanations?"

"Yes my Queen." the woman nodded as before.

"No ... demonstrations?"

The woman hesitated a bit before answering. "Nothing I think my Lady would deem ... unacceptable. I used some pictures we have on hand and there was ... pointing. But all fully clothed and in the best tastes possibly. His Lordship would accept nothing else. If I may be so bold, the Fire Lord is very devoted to you. He would have none of us."

"I see." the Queen mumbled.

"If I may be so bold your Highness?" the woman asked softly after a silence descended on the room.

"Yes? Gone on." the Queen's response was not as forceful as previously.

"If I may inquire as to how my student has performed? Is her Highness ... pleased?"

The Queen's eyes snapped open wide and she squared her shoulders as she reached out to grab the older woman by her shoulders. The surprise and fear flashed as the Queen pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Thank You! Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you !" she cried out for all to hear.

The woman smirked to herself and returned the hug as she spoke.

"So I may take that as a yes then?"

"YES!" the Queen squealed with delight.

* * *

AN: Just a little bit that popped into my mind after reading a bunch of fics where Katara has her 'first time' with varying results. My ideal was that Zuko would seek out 'expert advise' from the harem since who else would know what a woman would actually like and dislike. After all Zuko would want to see his new bride happy. Would he not?

And yes I know she is not mentioned by name, but as I wrote this I got the ideal to leave out who the Queen was so you could substitute you favorite. Although I am admittedly a major Zutara fan so for me it will always be Katara.

The scene played out in my head and I did my best to describe it. I had originally had a conversation where Zuko explained himself, but decided to take it out in favor giving you an ideal of what was said without getting into the detail. Cheesy copout I know. What can I say ... lazy government employee.

Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review if you are so inclined although I will not be offended if you don't. The way the site acts sometimes , it's such a pain to do so.


End file.
